Home
by SMRU
Summary: Songfic : Team 7 tribute:: Muchas veces no puedo evitar echarme a llorar cuando pienso en el equipo 7. Aquel con el que empezó todo. Aquel que ahora está roto. Por eso, y sólo por eso, creo que algún día merecen volver a estar juntos. Para vosotros.


**Hola!! Bueno, sé que esto no es común en mí. Pido disculpas a los que no les guste, pero es la primera vez que hago un SongFic. Pero no he podido resistir la tentación. La canción es "Home" de Chris Daughtry. A los que me conozcais, ya sabéis que soy una gran admiradora suya n.n Bueno, como no me quiero enrollar mucho e irme con mi amigo Tarzás, les dejo los datos del fic y que lo disfruten!**

**Título**: Home

**Autora:** Mizuki, comunmente conocida como SMRU

**Género:** Friendship

**Notas de la autora:** Este es un tributo al Equipo 7. ¿Quién no lo echa de menos? ¿Quién no quiere que vuelvan a estar juntos? El otro día vi un AMV con esta canción y no pude evitar la tentación de hacer algo. Tengo que confear que cada vez que veo aalgún capítulo de la primera temporada (anterior al 109) me echo a llorar. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Echo de menos al equipo 7. Porque muchas veces he deseado que Sasuke volviera, que siguieran como antes... Pero, no sé por qué, sé que eso ya no va a pasar. Empiezo a dudar de que a Kishimoto le gusten los Happy Endings.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si de verdad quieres disfrutar del fic, ponte a escucahr Home, de Chris Daughtry. Vamos, que no te cuesta nada buscarla en YouTube. Sólo así encontrarás la verdadera esencia de estas palabras. ... ... ... (o.0? Sabía yo que no debí comerme los caramelitos que me dio Yoda -.-U...)

* * *

**Home**

….

….

….

….

….

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

….

….

….

….

….

Cuando tan solo te acompaña el silencio, es imposible no pensar. Normalmente, no suelo hacer esto, porque tan sólo me hago daño a mí mismo. Pero creo que hoy, en este momento, haré una excepción.

Sólo para celebrar que vuelvo a casa.

Mirando fijamente hacia delante, tan sólo veo oscuridad. Pero recuerdo vagamente una luz. Un lugar al que llamar hogar. No tiene por qué tener una buena cama, un baño y esas cosas, sino que… simplemente… debería hacerte sentir bien. Eso es un verdadero hogar.

Y yo sé dónde está el mío. Siempre lo supe.

Está allí donde estéis vosotros. Donde estén aquellos con los que de verdad puedo sonreír.

Porque ser feliz era tan sólo algo irreal para mí hasta que os conocí a vosotros. Hasta que os conocí realmente.

Sakura, Naruto. Y también Kakashi-sensei. Por vosotros vuelvo a casa.

….

….

….

….

….

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
__Well I'm going home._

….

….

….

….

….

No estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de haberme marchado. Sólo me alegro de volver. Porque sé que, de nuevo a vuestro lado, podré volver a sonreír.

Al menos eso creo. Al menos, eso quiero creer.

Que seréis vosotros los que sanaréis las heridas de mi corazón. Porque, por mucho que intente negarlo, cada vez que escuché vuestros nombres algo dentro de mí se removía. Y daba vueltas una imagen en mi cabeza.

Aquella que siempre recuerdo cuando pienso en vuestras sonrisas.

Aquella vieja fotografía en la que aparecemos juntos, y en la que, reconozco, pese a m cara de mala ostia, estoy feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí integrado… me sentí… como en casa. Con vosotros.

….

….

….

….

….

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You__ always seem to give me another try._

….

….

….

….

….

Y sé que hay miles mejores que yo. Millones. Pero, por muy lejos que esté, por mucho camino que haya recorrido yo solo, vosotros siempre me escogisteis a mí. Me hacéis sentir único.

Naruto, con la de gente maravillosa que conoces, con los otros muchos que habrás conocido en este tiempo, y aún así sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Kakashi-sensei… Ahora sé un poco más de ti. Y cada día te admiro más. Para mí eres todo un ejemplo del coraje que yo no tuve para enfrentarme a la muerte y a la soledad. Y me sigues viendo como a tu alumno más aventajado. Lo sé. Porque para mí tú siempre has sido mi único sensei. El que más me ha enseñado y del que yo menos quise aprender.

Y… Sakura… Me pregunto… si aún sigues con esa tontería tuya tan molesta del amor… O si ahora es algo más… Porque, empiezo a dudar si de verdad me amas. Sea como sea, sé que aún lloras por mí. Y me maldigo siempre que te recuerdo, porque la primera imagen que se me viene a la cabeza son tus lágrimas. Recuérdame que te pida perdón en cuanto llegue.

Y todos los demás… Me pregunto si habrá más que me echen de menos. Que quieran recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Si es así, gracias.

….

….

….

….

….

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,_

….

….

….

….

….

Hace… tanto tiempo… Quiero ver cuánto habéis cambiado… Aunque sé que por dentro seguís siendo iguales… Más maduros tal vez, pero los mismos después de todo. Quién no sé si habrá cambiado… soy yo mismo.

Tal vez cuando vuelva ya no me queréis con vosotros. Tal vez veáis en mí a una persona despreciable que no merece vivir. Tal vez es lo que soy.

Pero espero que podáis ver más allá. Que miréis mis ojos y podáis ver al mismo Sasuke con el que reíais, con el que entrenabais… Porque en el fondo sigo siendo yo. Tal vez muy en el fondo. Tal vez he dejado que todo ese odio, acumulado durante años, eclipsara lo que siento por vosotros.

Espero… que podáis perdonarme.

….

….

….

….

….

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
__You just might get it all, yeah._

….

….

….

….

….

Tal vez he sido demasiado avaricioso. Y puede que espere que me perdonéis en vano. Si me odiáis, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo. Yo lo haría.

No os lo reprocharía si me dierais la espalda.

Lo aceptaría, sin más. Pero quiero recuperar aquellos lazos que tuve con vosotros.

Quiero… recuperaros… Quiero encontrar en vosotros a la familia a la que perdí…

No quiero volver a echaros de menos. A tener que luchar contra las lágrimas cada noche al recordaros.

No quiero… volver a estar solo…

Quiero creer en vosotros. Y que vosotros volváis a creer en mí.

….

….

….

….

….

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

….

….

….

….

….

Ya falta poco… Ya veo… Las puertas de Konoha… Están cerradas. Normal. Ya es muy tarde. Seguro que todos están durmiendo. Aunque… tengo la vana esperanza de que vosotros no. Y si es así, sé donde encontraros.

Saltó. Atravieso la muralla. Y me pierdo entre las calles. Nadie, de los pocos que aún trasnochan, parece reparar en mi presencia. Lo observó todo.

Algunas cosas han cambiado. Otras siguen igual. Y entonces sé que no me he equivocado.

Naruto, siempre te has reído mucho. Y tu risa es inconfundible.

Allí estáis. No puedo ver vuestros rostros (el de Kakashi no creo que llegue a verle nunca) pero sé que estáis allí. Escucho vuestras voces hablar animadamente.

El Ichiraku… Ese sitio no ha cambiado nada. Y vuestro gusto por celebrar allí el éxito de las misiones tampoco.

Bien.

Celebrad el éxito de vuestra misión. Lo habéis conseguido: estoy de vuelta. Me habéis traído de regreso a Konoha.

Veo que el taburete en el que se sienta Kakashi-sensei se mueve suavemente, y no puedo evitar sonreír con petulancia. Siempre tan perspicaz. Imagino la sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Pide otro tazón de ramen.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Vas a comerte otro? ¡Tú no comes tanto!

Naruto, sigues siendo estúpido. Usuratonkachi.

-No es para mí.

Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿ne? Sakura y tú aún le estáis mirando cuando entro en el establecimiento y me siento en el taburete de la izquierda de Naruto. Sakura, tú estás a su derecha, y ambos miráis a Kakashi, que ha sido el único que me ha visto.

Ahora creo entrever una lágrima furtiva en su ojo derecho.

-Okaerinasai…

Y ahora si que me miráis. Creo que no puedo describir vuestra sorpresa, la felicidad reflejada en vuestros ojos. Y sé que para vosotros sigo siendo el tesoro más preciado. Y eso me vuelve a hacer sonreír.

Os lanzáis ambos sobre mí, abrazándome y llorando en mi pecho como si se acabara el mundo. Como si estuviera a punto de morir. Y, de hecho, siento que acabo de renacer.

Entonces escondo mi rostro entre los vuestros. Y dejo que esa lágrima perdida ruede por mi mejilla.

….

….

….

….

….

_I'm going home. _

….

….

….

….

….

Estoy en casa.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? He intentado que no me saliera nada de SasuSaku (como me suele pasar xD) y creo que lo he conseguido. Si no piensas lo mismo, dímelo en un review non Tal vez me quedó un poco... OOC. Tal vez. SPOILERS Pero después de ver a Sasuke llorar por la muerte de su hermano, creo que aún siente algo por Konoha y su antiguo equipo. Por mucho que diga de destruir y tod eso. No me lo creo. cOn un par de tortas de Naruto, asunto arreglado. FIN DE LOS SPOILERS **

**Tengo que confesar que no estaba muy segura de subirlo. Ya he dicho que es la primera vez que hago un SongFic, y temía que me mataran por destrozar la canción. Así que primero lo imprimí y se lo di a leer a mi amiga Kimi (Kimiko I). Cuando al terminarlo se echó a llorar, ya no tenía ninguna duda: tenía que subirlo xD Así que, agradecimientos a ella.**

**Bueno, creo que diré lo mismo que decimos todos los que escribimos en esta página: agradezco los Reviews. Me hacen feliz n.n **

**Bueno, un beso!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
